chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyson at Conclave
Summary Index ''Characters: *Primary: Kyson of Blackbriar | Talik of Blackbriar | Tethys Thornwalker | Mathys Da'gul | *Secondary: Creatures: * Locations: * Magic: * Wings (spell) * Stone Owl Organizations: * Barony of Briarwood Religion: * Gizad Miscellaneous: '' Major Points *Kyson makes an enemy of Kurz Borrath during his Azure Test. *He becomes good friends with Mazryth Aragon during the conclave. Timeline ''16 Marn *Arrival at the western gates of Highward having traveled down the Dragon-Tongue River with Master Tethys Thornwalker and the Lady Kyrean Alba by boat. (See: Slow Boat to Highward ) **He is accompanied by his pet, No-No and his friend Talik of Blackbriar who wished to leave the town of Thornhaven and settle with the dwarves of Highward. **The journey to the city has put Kyson and Kyrean at odds, again, and Tethys has ordered the boy to remain in his quarters for the last day of the journey and until the Lady departed the ship. *He escorts his master up to the Priory of Highward and Talik accompanies them to help move Master Tethys' belongings as a porter. **They are settled in the Priory and Kyson is housed with a student who is enrolled at the Priory in his dorm. ***His roommate was Theomar Farstride. Though Theo was a noble and Kyson was a commoner, Theo thought that having a Green Whelpling was a very cool idea. The two talked often of how Kyson was able to tame No-No. *Kyson and Talik part ways but Talik says that he will seek him out at the end of the week to celebrate his completion of the test. *Kyson accompanies Tethys when he goes to have dinner with Master Jaryth Argen. **He meets Jaryth's son, Mazryth Aragon **While the two masters retire to discuss affairs of the Azure Council, Mazryth is told to keep an eye on Kyson as a favor to Master Tethys. The boys go to the kitchens to find No-No some scraps for food. 17 Marn *Opening Ceremonies in the afternoon at the Shock Ball arena *Kyrean meets up with Lord Kurz Borrath from the south and explains just how uppity Kyson, a Commoner, is and how he thinks that -just- because he can cast spells he will be treated as their equal. * "If you can't learn to play where you belong - we break your toys." 18 Marn * He finds Mazryth out examining the merchants in the morning * He wishes Mazryth good luck on his test * He meets Fendryk of Felport and they exchange scrolls. 19 Marn * Shock Ball: Kyson is volunteered by Mazryth to join a team. * Kyson demonstrates his natural ability to channel mana as well as a unique way to absorb arcane energy. 20 Marn *Kyson's Azure Test. Normally novices are asked to produce a simple light spell which they then channel and fuel into as bright of a ball as they can for as long as they can. **Kyson's test was supervised by: Maegwyn Aerys, Astinon Norello and Feldrin Grellen. It was also observed by Ardus Blackwell and Kurz Borrath **Kyson easily produced an orb of light and channeled it without interruption. **Kurz, goading him into a more impressive spell, insisted that though the boy may have some talent for producing a light spell, he would never amount to anything of significance. To prove that Kyson was not worthy to be called a Magus, he insisted upon challenging the boy's talent by asking him to cast his most impressive spell rather than 'just' a light spell. ***The point had been an issue of contention within magi since the Azure Council had been created: should commoners be allowed to learn magic and rise above their station. For nobles of the south this was simply a formula for rebellion among the masses and a destruction of their social order. For the nobles of the north, commoners were welcome to -try- and learn magic but they assumed only a few would have the talent and dedication to do so. **Master Feldrin commented that Kyson is going to have nearly every southern mage come at him the second he passes his test to prove that he's worthy. By not testing his limits they were doing him a disservice. **Mistress Maeqwyn did not like Kurz interrupting and argued that Kyson had passed the basic requirements of a novice and that he should not be required to 'dance' for anyone. **Astinon, taking both opinions of his fellow judges into account, agreed with Feldrin and asked Kyson to impress them. ***So he takes a few seconds to think about what to do and goes with his strongest spells; conjuration. He summons a ball of light once more. The apple-sized ball appears in his palm and then and grows it between his hands - at the laughter of Kurz. He continues to grow the ball until it is three feet across - which should be the limit of any novice. He then yells out a word in Solonari and the ball launches forth from his hands and transforms into that of a large owl of blue-white light that streaks towards Kurz's face. ***Kurz yelps and dives for cover as the owl streaks overhead and circles around the room - over the heads of the masters - and then finds a perch on Kyson's arm. Emerging from beind his cover, Kurz tosses a dagger at Kyson - claiming that the novice was trying to attack him. The owl-construct jumps from his arm and absorbs the hit, falling into shards of light with the dagger clattering to the floor. Kurz claims that he was simply testing to see whether the owl was an illusion. *Astinon immediately calls for Kurz to apologize to Kyson for attacking him. Kurz simply storms out of the room. *Maegwyn approaches Kyson to ensure that he's unharmed. *Feldrin applauds Kyson's demonstration but cautions that Kurz doesn't suffer being embarrased and never by a commoner. *Ardus meets him in the hallway outside the chamber and, in Solonari (Malanari) tells him congratulations while in passing. Kyson responds to it (in Arness) as though he understood it naturally. * 21 Marn * Shock Ball 22 Marn *Test of Kyrean Alba *Test of Theomar Farstride 23 Marn * Shock Ball Game * Kyson takes Theomar to Fendryk's Familiars to see if he can find a Green Whelp for a pet in the afternoon. * The last night of the Conclave there's a feast and celebration where all of the Apprentices ( who passed) are expected to attend *During the night, Kyson's temporary roommate was wearing his patchwork cloak that night since he was cold and Kyson handed it to him after they left the banquet. When the attack started, two of the assassins singled the roommate out and stabbed him several times to ensure that he was dead - hoping that it was Kyson that they killed. *Night of the Broken Circle *Kyson and Mazryth *Kyson at Attack 24 Marn'' * Ceremony of the Staff #When Kyson enters the council chambers he realizes that every survivor is present; the masters and the new Journeymages. ##Two of the Nine councilors were killed in the attack including the Chancellor, Wisam Aerys. ##Six Masters and over fourteen Apprentice / Journeymages were killed - all from houses in the North Marches. None of those in the South were touched. #The Speaker of the Azure Council calls Kyson to stand at the center while he speaks about the attack last night. ##It is revealed that the assassins were sent by the King's Magi of Kel Arn; the Keepers of the Eternal Flame ##He speaks about the qualities of a Wizard and their Order. #The Speaker asks if Kyson still wishes to pursue a life of arcane study - considering the dangerous life it will be. ##Kyson tells him that he has no other life than what he has now. He has no family nor path other than being a wizard. #The Speaker clarifies the details about the restriction of elevation for common-birth wizards - to illustrate how foolish such a restriction it is and how such thinking is more likely to be found in the King's Magi more than in the Azure Wizards. #Jaryth calls for a moment of the Council's time from the Speaker. #He acknowledges that now is not the time to make rapid changes in the Order as they have suffered terrible losses. #The Speaker, happy that there is such support for a young and talented wizard, grants him the elevation to that of Journeymage and Tethys presents him with a Bronze Hand Staff - something that he had purchased while at the Conclave in the hope that Kyson would be elevated. Category:Fiction/Kyson Category:Fiction/880 KR Category:Fiction/Highward